


Danganronpa dreams

by b4b4boo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4b4boo/pseuds/b4b4boo
Summary: A collection of dreams I've had that are Danganronpa related
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Danganronpa dreams

**Author's Note:**

> These were all real dreams I had, idk what's wrong with me (I'll add more if any new ones happen)

\- I was with Kaito and we stole a computer from a store and then we poisoned Shuichi

\- I was Sonia and I hosted a party with some of the Danganronpa cast and I kissed Gundam but then Kokichi tore down my chandelier

\- I made out with Teruteru???? Like I held him against a wall and made out with him??!?!?!?

\- I was Kokichi and I went to the mall and they sold Yumeko Jabami's eyelashes and I stole them but Shuichi caught me and I tried to run out of the store but Kaito tackled me.


End file.
